seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Power House CDXI
Power House CDXI is the heir presumptive to the leadership of The Big House and the current bearer of the title Bandit King. Through the use of his Mokei Mokei no Mi, he has become a man with a large amount of names and an ever larger amount of faces. Amongst all of his innumerable amount of pseudonyms, Musca Sikorsky and Syrphidae Harlequinade are the ones that are the most important to House. As Musca Sikorsky; House is the husband of Dame Sikorsky. As a direct result of his marriage to Dame; he has fathered Rukiryo Sikorsky, Squire Sikorsky, and then Page Sikorsky. Lastly, he is a relatively inactive member of the Vampire Bat Pirates who serves Patrick Redfield as his Second Mate. While as Syrphidae Harlequinade, House is the world-class assassin who replaced Crocodile as a member of the Shichibukai. ''Personality and Relationships Write the first section of your page here. Powers and Abilities ''Moveset 'Offensive' House Call House Call (Romaji: Hausu Ko-ru; Kanji: ハウスコール) - Is a maneuver where House lunges into a haymaker. Because of both the fact that all of his cyberware and weaponry make him more than heavy enough to be conveniently weighed in tons and the fact that his Mokei Mokei no Mi allows him to travel at patently absurd velocities in spite of his heaviness, this maneuver is destructive enough to sink even the largest of Marine battleships. Neighborhood Neighborhood (Romaji: Kaiwai; Kanji: かいわい) - Is a maneuver where each of the underbellies of House's fingers will open in order to allow a saw chain to jut from each of them. At House's behest, the saw chain will begin to cycle at a record speed. The cycling saw chain can then be utilized to sever just about anything with naught but a swipe of the hand. It should be noted this maneuver's name is a pun on the fact that a neighborhood is a chain of houses. House Cleaning House Cleaning (Romaji: Hausu Kuri-ningu; Kanji: ハウスクリーニング) Is a maneuver where a trio of gun barrels will protrude from either or each of House's palms. Altogether, the trio(s) of gun barrels are easily capable of firing off more than an entire Marine contingent's worth of bullets within the span of a few seconds. It should be noted that this maneuver is most often used to defeat swarms of weaklings. 'Defensive' House Music House Music (Romaji: Hausu Myu-jikku; Kanji: ハウスミュージック) Is a maneuver where House will emit a disorienting sound from his person as a means of debilitating his foes. Brick House Brick House (Romaji: Burikku Hausu; Kanji: ブリックハウス) - Is a maneuver where House will blacken the entirety of his body with Busoshoku Haki as a means of augmenting his durability. Because House's body is already constituted of the toughest of steels, the utilization of this maneuver is normally sure to No Sell an assault upon his person. 'Supportive' Housekeeper Housekeeper (Romaji: Hausuki-pa-'; ''Kanji: 'ハウスキ-パ-') Is a maneuver where '''House completely displaces his standard consciousness with an additional consciousness that he has developed as a side effect of his masquerades. Because the Housekeeper possesses a stronger will than House, he is much faster than House and has way stronger haki. It should also be noted that the Housekeeper adds the prefix Housekeeping (Romaji: Hausuki-pingu; Romaji: ハウスキ-ピング) to the name of any maneuver he utilizes. House Mannequin House Mannequin (Romaji: Hausu Manukan; Kanji: ハウスマヌカン) Is a maneuver where House completely forgoes conventional movement in favor of moving in a manner that is reminiscent of the movements of a marionette. Moving in such a way allows House to accelerate to a patently absurd velocity with MUCH greater ease. House Alarm House Alarm (Romaji: Hausu Ara-mu; Kanji: ハウスアラーム) - Is a passive maneuver where a supercomputer that is incorporated into House's being will take control of House's body and perform actions in House's stead as a response to specific stimuli. 'Weaponry-Based' Housewares, House Sword Housewares, Hausu So-do (Romaji: Hausuuea, Hausu So-do; Kanji: ハウスウエアハウスソ-ド) Is any maneuver where House makes use of his trademark sword. Housewares, House Shuriken Housewares, House Shuriken (Romaji: Hausuuea, Hausu Shuriken ; Kanji: ハウスウエアしゅりけん) Is any maneuver where House makes use of his shuriken, which have a saw chain in place of the blades that most shuriken have. ''History WIP... Trivia *'The Big House''' is an American slang for prison. It is also the translation of Bolshoy Dom, the headquarters of the FSB. It is a reference towards House's criminal status and his status as an assassin. *'Musca' is short for Musca domestica. Or in other words, the housefly. **This means that House's animal theme as a Shichibukai COULD be the housefly. *'Sikorsky' is a reference towards the Sikorsky R-4. Also known as the R-4 Hoverfly. **This may be a hint that House's animal theme as a Shichibukai COULD be the hoverfly rather than the housefly. *'Syrphidae' is a family that is composed of naught but the hoverflies, flying insects which are infamous for masquerading as bees, hornets, yellow jackets, and et cetera. This mirrors House's own tendency to masquerade as pirates. **This is yet another hint that House's animal theme as Shichibukai COULD be the hoverfly over the housefly. *'Harlequinade' is a theatrical genre which casts clowsn, jesters, mimes, and et cetera. All of which are themes of House himself. ''Gallery'' Powerhouse411.png|Power House CDXI - Though this may not be House's true form, it is the form that bears his true name. HOUSE!!!.png|Power House CDXI with the infamous House Sword! A Bust of Power House CDXI.png|Power House CDXI about to spit some mean game. XD House as a Revolutionary.png|Power House CDXI showing off his sexy goods. Just look at dem luscious abbs and those nefariously smexy tattoos. XD House Returns to Nal-mosiq.png|Power House CDXI dressing to impress...himself. XD House.png|Flowers D. Hornigold - A pseudonym that subsists as a bounty hunter. It is through this pseudonym that House has his Marine contacts. Hausu!!!.png|Flowers D. Hornigold - It may be just a pseudonym, but he is STILL going to kick your ass! Legendary Form.png|Legendary Pirate Form. Though this form may be nameless, its face is famous across the world for having its astonishing feats. The form House takes when he wants to make an impression on somebody. Power House CDXI.png|This form has no pseudonym. It is a nameless form House adopts when he feels like doing something stupid. Power Housecat CDXI.png|House Cat Form. This form exist for the pun alone. XD Sexy House.png|Nameless form. Used to seduce Dame Sikorsky nowadays. House of Vengeance.png|Nameless form. House only takes it when he is about to avenge his family. In other words, you're about to die now. 8D New Power House CDXI.png|The form House used to seduce Dame Sikorsky. Nowadays, he only takes this form to spook his son. PowerHouseCDXI.png|Aaron L. Goosby - This is House's true form, but it doesn't bear his true name though. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Former Pirate Category:Royal Category:Animal Tamer Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Universum CDXI Category:Antagonists